Thank You
by MyungYong Love
Summary: Kita tidak tahu dengan siapa kita akan berjodoh. Begitu juga dengan apa yang dialami oleh Taeyong yang harus mengalami beberapa kejadian yang melibatkan Myungsoo, orang yang baru dua kali ditemuinya. NCT & Infinite Fanfiction/Kim Myungsoo x Lee Taeyong/MyungYong/GS/OOC/DLDR/R&R.


**Thank You**

NCT & Infinite Fanfiction

Kim Myungsoo x Lee Taeyong

Warning: GS, OOC, Typo(s), gaje, pasaran, diksi kurang, DLDR.

 **By Kakak**

.

.

Remake from **Say Yes** dengan beberapa perubahan cerita

.

.

Taeyong baru saja pulang setelah seharian bekerja serta lembur yang diberikan oleh sang atasan kepadanya menyebabkan ia baru pulang sekarang. Entah kesialan apa yang menimpanya hari ini yang membuat Taeyong hanya menggerutu selama perjalanannya menuju halte bus yang letaknya sedikit jauh dari perusahaan tempat ia bekerja.

Kesialan pertama yang menimpa Taeyong adalah gadis yang berusia 24 tahun ini lupa membawa dompetnya yang menyebabkan ia tidak bisa menaiki taksi untuk pulang ke rumahnya, untunglah Taeyong sudah meminjam uang dari rekan kerjanya yang hanya bisa untuk membeli makan dan juga untuk menaiki bus saat pulang. Selain itu ponselnya telah kehabisan daya yang menyebabkan Taeyong tidak bisa menghubungi seseorang untuk menjemputnya. Taeyong juga merutuki bosnya yang seenaknya memberikan lembur dadakan tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya.

"Huh~ akhirnya sampai juga. Betapa sialnya aku hari ini. Ya Tuhan apa belum cukup dengan semua yang aku alami hari? Kenapa _heels_ sialan ini juga ikut patah."

Taeyong mengumpat karena _heels_ yang dipakainya patah, mungkin karena terlalu sering dipakai menyebabkan _heels_ tersebut patah. Itu adalah salah satu favorit Taeyong dan mau tidak mau Taeyong juga harus mematahkan pasangan _heels_ tersebut agar bisa ia gunakan, dari pada dia harus berjalan tanpa menggunakan alas kaki.

Untunglah di halte tersebut tidak terlalu banyak orang, hanya ada ia dan seorang pria yang membuat Taeyong tidak peduli untuk mematahkan _heels_ nya begitu saja. Tak peduli jika pria itu menganggapnya aneh atau apapun itu, lagi pula menurut Taeyong untuk apa dia harus malu jika mereka tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"Aku sudah memprediksikan hal ini akan terjadi. Seharusnya aku tadi membawa _flatshoes_ untuk berjaga-jaga dan bisa memakainya ketika pulang agar aku tidak sial seperti sekarang." Taeyong masih merutuki berbagai kesialan yang terjadi kepada dirinya hari ini.

Perut Taeyong berbunyi.

"Dan kali ini kenapa perutku berbunyi di saat yang tidak tepat. _Eomma_ aku lapar~" Ucap gadis itu sambil mengelus perutnya.

Taeyong melihat ada sebungkus roti dan juga cokelat hangat yang diberikan kepadanya. Ia pun menoleh kepada seseorang yang melakukan hal itu.

"Ambil saja, bukankah kau sedang lapar?" Ucap pria itu tersenyum kepada Taeyong.

"A-ah t-tidak terimakasih." Taeyong mendorong kembali tangan pria yang memberikannya roti dan cokelat hangat tersebut.

"Aku tahu kau sedang lapar, makanlah. Aku juga belum meminum cokelat hangat ini. Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Pria itu meletakkan begitu saja roti dan cokelat hangat yang dibelinya sebelum sampai halte kepada Taeyong.

"L-lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Taeyong kembali bertanya kepada pria yang menurutnya tampan itu. Ia terlalu malu karena telah bersikap bodoh di depan pria yang sejak tadi ternyata tengah memperhatikannya.

"Sebelum pulang aku sudah makan dan aku masih kenyang. Aku membelinya hanya karena aku ingin mereka menemaniku membuang kejenuhan selama menunggu bus." Taeyong heran dengan alasan yang disampaikan oleh pria ini. Membeli roti dan cokelat hangat untuk membuang kejenuhan, terdengar lucu. Mungkin pria ini akan memakan roti serta cokelat hangat tersebut sambil menunggu bus yang datang.

Taeyong ragu untuk menerima makanan itu. Ibunya pernah berkata jika kita tidak boleh menerima makanan dari orang begitu saja, terlebih lagi orang tersebut adalah orang asing.

"Hahaha tenang saja, aku tidak memasukkan apa-apa ke dalam makanan itu. Jika kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa." Ujar pria itu yang seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Taeyong.

"Terima kasih tuan untuk makanannya." Ujar Taeyong tersenyum, ia juga sedikit membungkuk kepada pria di sampingnya itu.

"Kim Myungsoo. Panggil saja aku Myungsoo." Pria itu tersenyum yang membuatnya semakin tampan di mata Taeyong.

"Terima kasih Myungsoo- _ssi_. Namaku Lee Taeyong, kau juga bisa memanggilku Taeyong." Taeyong membalas senyum pria yang bernama Myungsoo itu.

'Setidaknya wajah pria ini bukanlah wajah seseorang yang akan berbuat jahat kepadaku.' Batin Taeyong.

Taeyong memakan makanan yang telah diberikan oleh pria yang bernama Myungsoo itu. Taeyong sangat berterimakasih, setidaknya roti dan cokelat hangat tersebut bisa mengganjal perutnya yang lapar.

Bus yang mereka nantikan akhirnya datang. Terlihat kondisi yang penuh sesak di dalam bus tersebut karena bus itu adalah bus terakhir yang beroperasi hari ini. Taeyong awalnya ragu untuk menaiki bus tersebut tetapi tidak ada pilihan lain jika ia ingin segera sampai rumahnya.

Taeyong akhirnya memutuskan untuk menaiki bus tersebut diikuti oleh Myungsoo di belakangnya. Kondisi yang penuh sesak membuat Taeyong berdesakan dengan yang lainnya, bahkan Taeyong tidak dapat berpegang pada apapun.

Bus tersebut mulai melaju, sudah sepuluh menit berlalu tetapi belum ada penumpang yang turun sama sekali, yang ada kondisi bus tersebut semakin penuh. Bus yang awalnya melaju dengan kencang berhenti mendadak yang menyebabkan banyaknya orang-orang yang sedang berdiri berjatuhan. Taeyong yang akan jatuh tubuhnya ditangkap oleh seseorang, ia pun melihat siapa orang yang telah menangkapnya itu.

"Berpeganglah kepadaku jika kau tidak ingin jatuh lagi." Ucap orang yang telah menolongnya yang terlihat khawatir.

"B-baiklah, terimakasih Myungsoo- _ssi_." Doyoung merasakan wajahnya memerah karena berada terlalu dekat dengan pria itu, bahkan Taeyong berhadapan dengan dada pria itu.

'Dada itu, terlihat sangat nyaman untuk bersan-. Tidak tidak... Lee Taeyong apa yang kau pikirkan!' Taeyong berusaha mengusir pikirannya itu, bahkan ia tidak sadar jika sedang menggeleng-geleng sendiri.

"Taeyong- _ssi_ apa kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya Myungsoo.

"A-ah aku tidak apa-apa Myungsoo- _ssi_." Taeyong berusaha untuk tersenyum senormal mungkin agar pria itu tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan olehnya.

Setengah jam telah berlalu Taeyong bersiap diri untuk turun di halte selanjutnya, bahkan sampai saat ini dia tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk. Taeyong berterimakasih karena _heels_ nya telah patah yang membuat kakinya tidak terlalu pegal untuk berdiri.

"Myungsoo- _ssi_ , terima kasih untuk semuanya dan maaf telah merepotkanmu. Aku akan turun di halte ini." Taeyong telah sampai di halte yang dekat dengan rumahnya, sebelum turun ia menyempatkan diri untuk berpamitan dengan pria yang telah banyak membantunya malam ini. Taeyong membungkukkan dirinya dan tidak lupa memberikan senyum perpisahan kepada pria itu.

Taeyong telah turun dari bus tadi, ia menghirup udara malam karena akhirnya ia terbebas dari bus yang sangat penuh sesak. Taeyong melanjutkan jalannya menuju rumahnya yang jaraknya lumayan jika berjalan kaki seperti ini.

"Taeyong- _ssi_... Taeyong- _ssi_ tunggu sebentar." Taeyong yang merasa dirinya dipanggil menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Myungsoo- _ssi_? Ada apa? Kau juga turun di halte ini?" Tanya Taeyong heran.

"Ah tidak, seharusnya aku turun di dua halte berikutnya. Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu pulang, tidak baik jika seorang wanita cantik sepertimu berjalan sendirian di malam hari seperti ini." Ujar pria itu yang tersenyum kepada Taeyong. Taeyong yang mendengar perkataan dari pria itu memerah seketika.

"T-terima kasih tetapi kau tidak perlu melakukan itu Myungsoo- _ssi_. Aku sudah terbiasa berjalan sendirian." Ujar Taeyong dengan canggung.

"Tak apa, ayo." Myungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengantarkan Taeyong ke rumahnya.

Selama perjalanan hanya keheningan yang tercipta, tidak ada sepatah kata apapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Walaupun begitu mereka menikmati suasana keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Sudah sampai, ini rumahku. Terima kasih karena sudah mengantarkanku pulang Myungsoo- _ssi_." Untuk kesekian kalinya Taeyong berterimakasih kepada pria itu.

"Sama-sama Taeyong- _ssi_." Myungsoo tersenyum mengamati gadis yang menurutnya sangat cantik itu. Alasan sebenarnya kenapa ia mengantarkan Taeyong adalah karena Myungsoo tidak mau berpisah begitu saja dengan gadis itu.

"Bukankah bus yang kita naiki tadi adalah bus terakhir? Bagaimana caramu untuk pulang Myungsoo- _ssi_?" Tanya Taeyong panik, ia baru menyadari hal itu.

"Iya, bus yang kita naiki tadi merupakan bus terakhir. Aku akan menghubungi seseorang untuk menjemputku Taeyong- _ssi_. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan tetap sampai ke rumahku." Jawab pria itu dengan santai yang membuat Taeyong bernapas lega.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Taeyong tersenyum.

"Masuklah."

"Umm... Baiklah, senang bisa mengenalmu Myungsoo- _ssi_." Sebelum masuk ke rumahnya Taeyong tersenyum manis kepada pria itu.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu yang berarti Taeyong sedang libur dari pekerjaannya. Saat ini Taeyong sedang berada di sebuah _restaurant_ sedang berkumpul dengan keluarga besarnya -rutinitas yang biasa dilakukan keluarga besar Taeyong setiap bulannya-.

"Taeyong, apa kau sudah menikah? Dimana suamimu?" Tanya Hansol yang merupakan salah satu sepupu Taeyong.

Kali ini Taeyong merutuki kembali dirinya, pasalnya hal itu adalah topik yang sangat tabu baginya lagipula para sepupu Taeyong rata-rata sudah menikah dan hanya dirinya yang belum menikah.

"Suamiku sedang sibuk bekerja, jika sempat dia bilang dia akan datang." Ujar Taeyong bohong. Ia terpaksa melakukan kebohongan itu, jika dia mengaku bahwa dirinya masih sendiri dan belum memiliki pasangan pastilah para sepupunya akan menertawakannya, bahkan semua paman dan bibinya tidak akan segan mencarikan seorang jodoh untuknya.

Ayah dan Ibunya mengernyitkan dahi, setahu mereka Taeyong tidak sedang menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan siapapun. Taeyong yang tahu akan hal itu memberikan kode kepada kedua orangtuanya, untung saja mereka mengerti maksud dari anaknya tersebut.

"Aaa~ begitu ternyata, aku penasaran seperti apa suami dari Taeyong." Kali ini sepupunya yang berdarah Jepang juga ikut menggodanya.

"P-permisi, aku ke kamar mandi sebentar." Pamit Taeyong. Ia tidak ingin para sepupunya menanyakan lebih dalam tentang suaminya sehingga membuat Taeyong memilih untuk pergi dari sana sejenak.

Bruk

Karena tidak melihat jalan Taeyong tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang di depannya.

"Maaf aku tidak senga-" Taeyong menghentikan kalimatnya setelah melihat siapa yang ditabraknya.

"Myungsoo- _ssi_? Syukurlah kau disini. Myungsoo- _ssi_ , bisakah kau membantuku? Aku mohon~ dan maaf karena tidak sengaja menabrakmu." Taeyong mendekap kedua tangannya, memohon agar Myungsoo mau membantunya. Ia tidak ingin membuat malu keluarganya jika mereka semua tahu Taeyong hanyalah berbohong terlebih dihadapan Kakek dan Neneknya.

"Taeyong kenapa kau lama seka-, Wah suamimu sudah datang Taeyongie? Ternyata dia sangat tampan, ayo kembali yang lain sudah menunggumu, Kakek dan Nenek juga mencarimu." Ujar Ten -salah satu sepupu Taeyong yang berdarah Thailand- yang memang berniat menyusul Taeyong.

"Hehehe... I-iya, kau duluan saja Ten aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi." Taeyong tersenyum canggung kepada Ten. Ten memutuskan masuk kembali ke dalam menyisakan Taeyong dengan 'suami'nya itu.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya. Inilah yang aku maksud, aku butuh bantuanmu Myungsoo- _ssi_. Berpura-puralah menjadi suamiku, aku sudah terlanjur berbohong kepada keluarga besarku jika suamiku akan datang dan kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu disini." Taeyong menghela napas pasrah jika orang yang baru saja bertemu dengannya semalam itu tidak mau dan tidak suka dengan rencananya.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita kembali kepada keluargamu." Myungsoo tersenyum, tentu saja ia tidak keberatan untuk membantu gadis yang telah menarik hatinya itu.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Myungsoo- _ssi_ ~" Taeyong yang mendengar jawaban dari pria itu langsung berbinar senang.

Taeyong memutuskan kembali kepada keluarganya, ia datang dengan menggandeng tangan 'suami'nya yang menyebabkan semua mata tertuju padanya. Myungsoo membungkuk sopan kepada seluruh keluarga besar Taeyong, kedua orangtua Taeyong saling menatap dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ternyata benar jika kau sudah memiliki suami, aku kira kau hanya bercanda. Aku kira seorang Lee Taeyong masih sendiri sampai saat ini karena terlalu asik bekerja dan melupakan masalah percintaannya. Maafkan aku Taeyongie." Ucapan terakhir Yuta membuat semua keluarganya tertawa mendengarnya. Taeyong memberikan senyum canggungnya kembali, karena keadaan sebenarnya memanglah seperti itu.

"Hei Yong, apa kau tidak berniat memperkenalkan suamimu? Aku kira kau akan menikah dengan Jung Jaehyun aww-" Kali ini suami dari Hansol yang bernama Johnny juga bertanya kepadanya dan dihadiahi sebuah cubitan dari sang istri.

"A-ah itu-"

"Namaku Kim Myungsoo, aku bekerja di perusahaan milik ayahku. Maaf karena kami tidak sempat mengundang kalian ke pernikahan kami." Ujar Myungsoo yang memperkenalkan dirinya kepada seluruh keluarga Taeyong karena ia tahu jika Taeyong sedang bingung untuk menjelaskannya. Taeyong yang mendengar itu bernapas lega karena Myungsoo menyelamatkannya.

"Jung Jaehyun? Mantan kekasih Taeyong? Ah, tentu saja karena mereka tidak berjodoh jadi Taeyong akhirnya menikah denganku." Ucapan Myungsoo membuat gelak tawa kembali terdengar di ruangan itu. Walaupun Myungsoo tidak tahu siapa itu Jung Jaehyun tapi ia tahu jika mereka sedang menyebutkan salah satu mantan kekasih dari gadis disampingnya itu.

Taeyong terkejut akan jawaban Myungsoo, dari mana ia tahu jika Jaehyun adalah mantan kekasihnya? Apa Myungsoo adalah salah satu teman Jaehyun? Apakah mereka berdua pernah kenal sebelumnya, tapi seingatnya tidak dan apakah Myungsoo adalah seorang _stalker_? Terlalu banyak spekulasi di pikiran Taeyong.

"Iya kan sayang?" Pria yang berada di sebelahnya itu menoleh kepadanya.

"Hah? Maaf aku melamun, kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"

"Mereka bertanya bagaimana cara kita bertemu. Aku bilang pertemuan kita secara tidak sengaja, setelah itu kita berkenalan dan saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain." Jelas pria itu kepada Taeyong.

"I-iya benar, begitulah pertemuan kami. Pertemuan yang tidak disengaja." Taeyong tersenyum kepada pria itu.

"Apa kalian tidak ingin memiliki seorang anak Myungsoo- _ssi_?" Tanya sang Nenek. Sepupu Taeyong yang lain memang sudah memiliki anak dan mereka sedang bermain bersama di area bermain anak-anak. Terkadang ada terbesit di benak Taeyong untuk memiliki anak sendiri setelah melihat keponakannya yang lucu-lucu itu.

"Tuhan masih belum memberikannya kepada kami, selama ini kami sudah berusaha. Mungkin setelah pulang dari sini aku akan berusaha kembali." Ucapan tersebut membuat Taeyong memerah, sedangkan yang lain tertawa dan kembali menggodanya.

Mereka menikmati kebersamaan dengan berbincang satu sama lain, tak jarang mereka menceritakan masing-masing cerita kehidupan mereka secara bergantian dan Myungsoo menikmati acara tersebut selama ia berada di dekat gadis itu tak masalah baginya.

.

.

.

"Tadi itu benar-benar... Terima kasih Myungsoo- _ssi_ kali ini kau telah membantuku kembali." Taeyong hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya karena keluarganya terus saja menggodanya.

Saat ini mereka sudah membubarkan diri dan keluar dari ruangan yang telah di pesan oleh keluarga besar Taeyong.

"Tidak masalah." Myungsoo tersenyum kepada Taeyong dan memperlihatkan lesung pipinya, Taeyong terpesona akan hal itu.

"Hei nak, jika ada waktu besok datanglah ke rumah dan ajaklah kedua orangtuamu." Ujar Ayah Taeyong yang menepuk pundak dan mengedipkan matanya kepada Myungsoo. Taeyong terkejut karena Ayah dan Ibunya datang begitu saja.

"Ayah, kau mengejutkan saja dan apa itu kenapa Ayah menyuruh Myungsoo membawa orangtuanya?" Taeyong mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres terhadap kedua orangtuanya.

"Tentu saja Tuan Lee, tunggu kedatangan kami." Senyum menghiasi wajah ketiga orang itu kecuali Taeyong yang tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran mereka.

" _Hyung_ ternyata kau disini. Kau kemana saja? Ayah dan Ibu sejak tadi mencarimu." Salah seorang pria yang lebih muda dari Myungsoo dan tampan sepertinya menghampiri mereka.

"Aku tadi ada urusan sebentar. Ah, perkenalkan ini Kim Eunwoo, adikku." Eunwoo membungkuk kepada mereka.

"Ayo _hyung_ , Ibu bisa marah jika kita terlalu lama."

"Baiklah, Tuan dan Nyonya Kim aku pinjam putri kalian sebentar." Myungsoo menggandeng tangan Taeyong yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ikut denganku sebentar." Bisiknya kepada Taeyong. Kedua orangtua Taeyong tersenyum melihat Myungsoo yang sedang menggenggam tangan Taeyong. Taeyong mengangguk, tidak ada salahnya ia ikut dengan Myungsoo lagipula pria ini sudah terlalu banyak membantunya.

Mereka bertiga sudah sampai di salah satu ruangan VIP yang telah di pesan khusus, terlihat Tuan dan Nyonya Kim yang tengah menunggu mereka. Eunwoo duduk di samping Ibunya sedangkan Myungsoo dan Taeyong berhadapan dengan mereka berdua, Ayahnya berada di kursi tunggal.

"Sayang lihatlah siapa yang dibawa oleh Myungie~. Bisa kau kenalkan kepada kami siapa dia?" Ujar sang Ibu.

"Ayah, Ibu. Dia adalah Lee Taeyong, dia calon istriku."

"APA?" Teriakan itu berasal dari Taeyong.

"Ada apa Taeyong- _ssi_?" Tanya Nyonya Lee heran.

"Tidak Nyonya, saya terkejut karena ucapan Myungsoo. Ia tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya untuk bertemu kalian, maafkan saya." Taeyong membungkuk kepada Ayah dan Ibu Myungsoo karena teriakannya tadi. Tentu saja ia terkejut karena Myungsoo tiba-tiba memperkenalkannya sebagai calon istri kepada kedua orangtuanya.

"Hahaha tidak usah seformal itu Taeyong- _ssi_ , santai saja. Ibu tahu bagaimana perasaanmu." Nyonya Kim tersenyum hangat dan membuat Taeyong juga tersenyum.

"Wah _hyung_ , akhirnya sebentar lagi kau akan menikah dan calon kakak iparku sangat cantik sekali~" Puji Eunwoo yang membuat Taeyong tersipu.

"Jika dilihat kalian berdua sedikit mirip, apa ini yang dinamakan jodoh?" Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Tuan Kim membuat semuanya terdiam dan memperhatikan wajah Myungsoo dan Taeyong.

"Wah iya, sepertinya kalian memang berjodoh. _Noona_ , apa kau tidak punya saudara yang cantik sepertimu? Tolong kenalkan kepada- aww, _hyung_ kenapa kau menginjak kakiku?" Eunwoo protes kepada Myungsoo, ia tidak peduli walaupun kakaknya tengah memberikan tatapan tajam kepadanya.

"Sudah-sudah... Jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah?" Tanya Nyonya Kim dengan senyuman merekah di wajahnya.

"Aku ingin secepatnya Bu, minggu depan saja."

'Ya Tuhan... Cobaan apa lagi ini?!' Taeyong menatap tidak percaya kepada Myungsoo.

Taeyong membatu karena ia terkejut dengan perkataan Myungsoo. Pertama, ia dibawa oleh Myungsoo kepada keluarga pria yang baru ditemuinya dua kali itu dan mengenalkan dirinya sebagai calon istri dari pria itu. Kedua, Myungsoo tiba-tiba saja menentukan kapan mereka akan menikah tanpa persetujuan dari dirinya terlebih dahuu.

Taeyong tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun kepada keluarga ini, jikapun ia menolak akan berimbas kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah terlanjur mengatakan kepada keluarga besarnya jika pria yang bernama Kim Myungsoo itu adalah Suaminya, tidak ada pilihan lain selain menerima semua ini.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

 **Omake**

"Lepaskan Myung, aku ingin membangunkan anak-anak."

"Hmm sebentar lagi sayang, aku masih ingin memelukmu." Taeyong hanya bisa pasrah jika sudah seperti ini.

"Jika saat itu yang kau temui adalah mantan kekasihmu Jung Jaehyun itu, apa kau akan mengajaknya menemui keluargamu juga? Apa kalian akan menikah juga pada akhirnya?" Myungsoo mengelus surai halus milik istrinya.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, aku benar-benar tidak ingin dijodohkan oleh keluargaku. Jika saat itu yang aku temui adalah Jaehyun tentu saja dia juga mau membantuku dan bonusnya mungkin dia akan sangat bahagia menikahiku, karena dulu akulah yang memutuskan terlebih dahulu bahkan dia masih sering memintaku untuk kembali padanya." Taeyong terkekeh dalam pelukan suaminya itu.

"Lalu, apa alasanmu menerimaku begitu saja?"

"Hah~ aku sudah terlanjur berbohong kepada keluarga besarku jika kau adalah calon suamiku Myung, tidak ada pilihan lain."

"Jadi kau terpaksa menikah denganku?" Saat ini Myungsoo memberi jarak diantara mereka agar bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah istrinya.

"Begitulah-" Ada sebuah raut kekecewaan yang Taeyong lihat di wajah suaminya.

"Tapi, tentu saja aku telah jatuh cinta kepada Kim Myungsoo saat pria itu menjadi suamiku bahkan semakin hari rasa cintaku semakin besar kepadanya."

Cup

Taeyong mencium suaminya singkat. Sangat lucu melihat wajah suaminya yang menurut Taeyong seperti anak anjing itu.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu Myung. Salahmu sendiri yang menanyakan hal ini, aku tidak akan membujukmu jika kau merajuk seperti ini. Sudahlah, aku akan membangunkan anak-anak." Taeyong beranjak dari tempat tidur mereka.

Kita memang tidak tahu dengan siapa kita berjodoh.

.

.

.

Hai hai~ FF ini remakean dari ffku yang kurang laku *dihajar* dan berjudul Say Yes dengan beberapa perubahan cerita xD Setelah dipikir-pikir mending buat yang MyungYong sekalian. Judulnya sebenarnya dari lagu Infinite - Thank You soalnya aku suka banget sama lagu mereka yang itu xD

Kenapa kok di remake? Soalnya aku pengen melestarikan ff MyungYong dan lagi sukaaaa banget sama mereka xD *alasan macam apa ini* berharap akhir tahun kemaren ada moment mereka karena NCT 127 sama Infinite satu acara bareng, tapi apa daya gak ada moment sama sekali T-T

Sebenarnya udah ngeremake ff ini sejak akhir tahun kemaren, tapi baru kelar sekarang 😂 *dihajar* Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh xD *bow*

Thanks sudah membaca dan mereview ff ini~

Siders? Review please~~~


End file.
